Vernal Comprehension
by Bel Vezer
Summary: Wyatt's thoughts shortly after 810 Vaya Con Leos. How much does he really understand?


**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Charmed. If I did Kern would have been fired ages ago.

**Summary:** Wyatt's thoughts shortly after 810 - Vaya Con Leos. (Kids understand much more than we ever give them credit for.)

* * *

_It is a very lonely life that a man leads, who becomes aware of truths before their times._  
**Thomas Brackett Reed**

**

* * *

**

I'm trying to be a big boy like Aunt Phoebe said. I'm almost three. Three is big. I'm not a baby anymore. Not like Chris. He still sleeps in his crib. My crib. It used to be my crib, but I'm sharing it with him. That's what big brothers do. We share.

I don't like to share with Chris. He tries to eat my toys. He doesn't know that my toys aren't food. But I'm letting him use my crib. I'm a big boy now so I don't need it anymore.

Chris still wears diapers. Not me. I wear big boy pants now. I wear pull-ups at night-time but mommy says that's okay. Lots of big boys wear pull ups at night. During the day I get to wear superhero underwear.

I like superheroes. I want to be a superhero too sometimes. Daddy is a superhero. For real. He fights bad guys. Sometimes he gets hurt and that makes me sad. Then I don't want to be a superhero anymore.

I don't know where daddy is. He's supposed to kiss me goodnight but he didn't. Not yesterday and not today. I think maybe he's on vacation.

Vacation is fun. One time we go to go to a place called Italy. That's far away. And there were lots of people that I didn't understand. It was kind of scary but fun. I hope daddy is having fun.

Actually, I hope he's not having fun. That way he'll come back. It's no fair that he gets to go on vacation without me.

Aunt Phoebe says daddy will be back. Aunt Phoebe is nice to me. Not as nice as Aunt Paige but still nice. Sometimes she gives me candy when mommy isn't looking. She says we're going to turn into 'health nuts.' I don't want to be a nut. I like being a boy. Or a superhero. I wouldn't mind being a superhero. And maybe a train too. I like trains.

Daddy took me and Chris on a train once. It was lots of fun. I got to sit by the window. And we got cotton candy. Cotton candy is very sticky. Chris wasn't allowed to have any. Just me. Because I'm bigger. Chris is just a baby. I fell asleep and missed the end of the train ride. Daddy said it's okay because the end was boring anyway and plus trips make you tired so it's okay to fall asleep.

I wonder if daddy is tired on his trip. If he's sleepy I would share my bed with him. I'm sharing my crib with Chris. I'm a very good sharer now. Mommy says she's proud of me.

Mommy says I'm a good big brother only sometimes I'm not. I don't share with Chris and one time I pushed him and he cried. I hope she doesn't find out and get un-proud of me.

She was extra proud of me at my play. I got to be a pumpkin. Pumpkins are very special. Mommy says I'm special. She calls me pumpkin sometimes too even though that's not my name. It's okay. I like it when she calls me pumpkin.

She calls Chris peanut. Pumpkins are bigger than peanuts so that's okay. Plus, I don't like peanuts but I love pumpkin pie.

Mommy made pie for Thanksgiving. Mommy is a very good cooker. I ate turkey and even some green beans and I had lots of pie. Daddy says I'm a growing boy.

He says Chris is growing too but I don't think so. He is very small. And he doesn't eat as much as me. He eats squishy baby food and he still likes to nurse from mommy sometimes.

It's not fair that he gets to nurse and I don't. Mommy says it's because I'm a big boy and only babies nurse but I'm still sad. He gets to cuddle with mommy when he nurses and she sings to him. Aunt Phoebe says breast milk tastes sweet. I like sweets. I think I'd like breast milk. But mommy doesn't think so.

Chris gets to do lots of stuff I don't do which is not fair because I'm bigger and I should be able to do more stuff than him.

Aunt Paige takes me to the grocery store sometimes but not Chris She says I'm a big helper. I help her pick food and at the end she lets me get a special treat.

I love Aunt Paige. She likes to play with me. One time we made a fort out a big blanket and pretended we were in a cave. It was lots of fun. I was the daddy and she was the baby and I rescued her from a bad man.

I tried to play with Aunt Phoebe too but she got very angry and told mommy. Mommy started crying. I don't know why. I wasn't being mean. And I was sharing. I told Aunt Phoebe she could play the bad guy if she wanted but she said no. That's why I like Aunt Paige more than Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe is a tattle-tale. That means she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. That's what mommy said once and I agree.

I never told on her the time she was making potions even though she wasn't supposed to.

Aunt Paige says sometimes it's hard to understand grown-ups. I know. Some grown-ups aren't as kind as they should be and they don't share. Daddy says that's because they didn't learn to share when they were little. That's why I'm trying to be a good sharer, even though it's hard.

You know what else is hard? Being brave. Daddy says I'm a brave boy but it's harder than sharing sometimes. Lots of scary things happen here. One time a D man came to my room and was mean to me. Mommy gets very very angry when D people come to our house. It's not polite to go to people's houses if you're not invited.

Sometimes I go to Grandpa's house. I love Grandpa. He is super fun. He likes to play with blocks.

Daddy likes blocks too. Sometimes we make way super high towers and we even let Chris knock them over. Then they crash and I love that. We just build them again.

I hope daddy comes home from vacation tomorrow so we can build with blocks.

He's supposed to come kiss me goodnight and he hasn't.

Mommy didn't either.

Aunt Phoebe put us to bed.

I like Aunt Phoebe but she's not a good tucker. Mommy and daddy know how to tuck me in just right.

Chris is asleep already. He doesn't care who tucks him as long as he has his blankie. I have wuvey. Daddy gave him to me. He smells like daddy.

I wish daddy was here.

I don't like him when he's not here.

He promised.

It's dark in my room. I miss my daddy a whole bunch.

I'm trying to brave but it's hard work being brave all the time.

My nose is sniffling a little bit now.

Wuvey misses daddy too. Wuvey is sad.

So am I.

Big boys aren't supposed to cry but my eyes aren't listening to me.

My eyes are leaking a little bit.

Wuvey lets me wipe my sniffles on him.

I'm trying to be a big brave boy but it's hard work. I'm having a hard time right now.

My sniffles are getting louder. Mommy will be mad if I wake Chris up. I don't want her to be mad at me.

Oh no. The door is opening. I don't want to get in trouble.

Mommy is over my bed now and my sniffles won't stop.

"Oh punkin." She says and picks me up. See? I told you she likes to call me that.

"Shh. I'm here." I lay my head on her shoulder and she hold me tight. I'm still very sad.

"It's okay. Shhh." She says as my sniffles get louder.

"It's okay. Mommy's here." Only I don't believe her.

* * *

**Please Read & Review! Otherwise I won't know if it's crap or not. **


End file.
